Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module and a wireless control system including the same.
Discussion of Related Art
With the development of home network technologies, there is a request for wireless control of indoor lighting, air conditioning or the like. It is possible to wirelessly control the indoor lighting, the air conditioning or the like using access points installed in a house.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a room, a living room, a kitchen and the like are partitioned by concrete walls (110) in a house (100), and as illustrated in FIG. 2, a switchboard for supplying power to lighting devices or air conditioners for providing cooling and heating are housed in an steel box (200) or are embedded within the concrete walls. When radio frequency signals transmitted from a wireless communication device passes through the concrete walls or the steel box, the loss of the radio frequency signals may be generated. Therefore, a large number of access points are required for wireless control in the house, and it is difficult to wirelessly control the switchboard or the air-conditioner.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that minimizes the number of access points installed in the house for wireless control and wirelessly controls a switchboard and the air-conditioner.